One form of high energy density storage battery, which is of particular interest here, comprises an anode compartment containing at least one reducer metal and a cathode compartment containing an electrically conductive solution of at least one salt of the reducer metal in a non-aqueous solvent. The solution itself is in contact with at least one electron accepting material, and the two compartments are separated by a wall, sealed to the fluids, constituted by a solid material which allows migration, at ambient temperature, of the anode reducer metal in the form of ions. A storage battery of this kind is described in French Patent No. 2,065,171. In the battery described in this patent the electron acceptor material comprises a fritted body having an electrical conductor material incorporated therein to form a cathode. Among the disadvantages of this kind of battery are that the battery life is relatively short and the power density is not as high as might be desired.
A further storage battery of the same type, whose cathode compartment encloses an electrolyte constituted by a solution of a metallic compound in a non-aqueous solvent, is described in the U.S. Defensive Publication No. T 876,003, the resume of which was published on July 28, 1970. However, the storage battery described does not, for equal weight and volume, provide as high power as the battery of the invention, because the metallic compounds in question have weak solubility and consequently the saturation limit of the solution is reached with only a small amount of these compounds, and especially because the reduced form of this type of electron acceptor, namely metal, is insoluble.